


save the date

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pharah and Mercy unexpectedly rescue a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save the date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short fluff I wrote during class. Again.

“Fareeha…” Her voice was soft and cooing, her hands gently running through her silky hair. “Wake up…” Pharah felt a chaste kiss on her cheek, and smiled warmly into it. 

“I’m up...” The pillows shifted around her as she stretched.

Mercy pulled back, her angelic face looking at her girlfriend lovingly. “Did you sleep well?” She asked. 

“Every night I sleep next to you, is a night well-slept.” Pharah replied, leaning up and meeting the blonde’s eyes. She studied her, how her light hair was slightly messy, straying into her pretty eyes. A white tank top loosely flowed down her figure. 

“You don’t have to just stare, you know.” Mercy chirped. Grinning and feeling her cheeks heat up, Pharah scooted closer to kiss her, cupping her face.  
They would never get tired of waking up alongside each other.  
\---------------------------------------  
Wanting to treat her lovely partner, Pharah had scheduled a lunch date for them. She couldn’t help but smile while making the reservation. “A table for two.”  
Even though it wasn’t anywhere near their first date, she still had butterflies, and was excited to spend time with Angela. She could never tire of seeing her gorgeous smile.  
Pharah selected a dark blue top from her closet, along with flattering jeans. It was a nice change from her heavy battle outfit, and she was sure Mercy thought the same. She couldn’t wait to see her in casual clothes; it was a nice change of pace.

There was a short walk to the study, where she was picking her up. Afternoon sun reflected off of her golden accessories. She hoped she looked decent, as fashion wasn’t her forte. 

Two knocks, and the door opened. Mercy was greeting her with a smile. “Hello, Fareeha!” She stepped forward to kiss her on the forehead. “I’m ready.”

Pharah admired her yellow sweater, with a shiny pearl necklace and flowered sandals. She looked absolutely beautiful. “You look wonderful.” Her girlfriend giggled, taking her hand and leading her off.

On the way to the restaurant, they talked about their recent experiences and thoughts. Occasionally telling a silly joke, which had Pharah laughing, partially because of the humor, mostly because of the happiness she felt. “And then Reinhardt charged right into the pond on accident!” Mercy chuckled, recalling her comrade’s misfortune. “I cleaned him up, and of course he laughed at himself…”

Eventually the brunch restaurant came into view, and they stepped out of their vehicle hand in hand. The clicks of Angela’s heels echoed on the tile. Pharah headed to the counter and confirmed their reservation. The hostess nodded and gestured for them to follow.

A booth with a lacey table cover stood in front of them, light by a sweet-smelling candle. They sat on opposite sides and began looking at the menu.  
“Angela, they have your favorite.” She said, holding it towards her. 

“Wonderful!” She smiled. “Did you know that? Is that why you reserved it here…?” Her voice was playful, and she looked deeply into her dark eyes.

“Maybe. I do like seeing you happy.” She returned the gaze, her face slightly pink.

The hostess promptly returned, taking their drink and food orders before zipping away. Leaning over the table to get closer, the couple talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

“One second, Fareeha.” Angela interrupted, holding a finger up to excuse herself. Her sight was focused on a window, light streaming through and making her gleam. 

Pharah nodded, cocking her head to see what Mercy could be looking at. She inhaled when she noticed a shaggy dog with a grey coat and a clear limp. Angela’s status as a doctor and caregiver made it obvious why she was interested.

“Do you want to go outside?” Pharah suggested. 

“Yes, thank you.” Mercy agreed, springing up and heading for the door. She followed suit, hoping the dog wasn’t too badly injured.  
Once outside, the setting sun cast shadows across, creating interesting patterns. The chirp of birds and the slight breeze was comforting. 

“Come here, honey. I will not hurt you.” Mercy encouraged, holding a hand towards the dog. It had large floppy ears, with fur overgrown. “I want to help.” Her tone was sincere.  
The dog didn’t move, merely its head to stare curiously at the blonde woman. It froze in place.

“I do not mean to scare you. You have a painful looking limp there.” Mercy said, lowering her hand. She smiled softly. “I’ll get you all patched up, but you have to come here…”  
Cautious, the dog still did not come forward. At any second, it could decide to run as fast as it could with three working legs. 

“Fareeha, come here. Maybe he will open up.” She suggested.

Pharah furrowed her brows. “Me? How?”

The doctor shrugged. “It cannot hurt.” She let out a giggle. “Perhaps he will like you.”

Sighing externally but thinking of how much she loved this woman for being so caring, Pharah took a knee beside her.  
“Doggy, doggy.” She said hesitantly, unsure what to do. “She-we can help. Please let us.”  
Earning a gasp from the both of them, the dog turned around and stepped forward. 

“Good job! Let’s keep it up.” Mercy encouraged. “Mr. Dog, please.”  
They both gestured with their hands, trying to get him to understand. Pharah felt a bit silly but smiled nonetheless. Seeming more confident, the dog limped forward, whimpering a bit. 

“Good boy! That is a good boy.” Pharah said. He made his way to her lap, placing his head on her lap. It was warm and sudden and she laughed in surprise. 

“I knew it! He likes you.” Mercy said, carefully putting a hand on his back to pet him. His tail wagged a bit, and he stopped whimpering. 

“What do we do, Angela?” She asked, looking at her. 

“We can’t leave him here…His leg is broken, possibly worse. I might be able to take care of him at home, but if I cannot, I could take him to a proper veterinarian.” She answered thoughtfully. 

“Are you saying we are adopting a dog?” Pharah said. 

“That is another way to put it.” She chuckled. “If you are okay with that.” 

Fareeha placed a kiss on the dog’s head gently. “Definitely.” She had always loved dogs, but the thought of having one in their home together filled her with incredible joy.  
Mercy bent closer and kissed her.

“Let’s give him a name.” They both looked towards the sky in thought. It was calm and quiet.

“Valkyrie?” Pharah suggested, and her girlfriend nodded. “It’s lovely.”

An outside notice drew their attention. The restaurant hostess had come outside and called to them. “Excuse me, ladies! We have your food, but…We can put it in takeout boxes if that is better?” She asked, seeing the situation.

“Yes, thank you!” Pharah called. She lifted Valkyrie as if he were a feather. “I’ll get him ready to head home.” 

Mercy smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend once more. “I love you, Fareeha. I’ll see you in the car.” 

Pharah was lightheaded from happiness as she watched her walk towards the restaurant and felt their new pet’s warmth. She felt as if her whole life had been leading up this and in her heart, she knew Angela felt the same.


End file.
